


Unleashed

by Brigantine



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-31
Updated: 2011-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brigantine/pseuds/Brigantine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's attempt at neatness goes slightly awry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unleashed

**Author's Note:**

> Nos posted a photo of a puppy, _with commentary,_ which apparently fermented in my brain or something, 'cause this happened. Snippet challenge, prompt = "twitch".

Commenting acidly on their respective parentage, Mrs. Abercrombie slammed the heavy door shut behind Ray and Fraser as they scurried down the neat stone steps of the Abercrombies' luxurious home.

The soles of Ray's battered boots scuffed the carefully raked gravel of the long front walk. He twitched his shoulders agitatedly, and donned his sunglasses.

Fraser adjusted his Stetson sympathetically. "She was unconscionably rude," he observed as they approached the GTO, gleaming darkly at the curb of the freshly swept street. "It was a perfectly innocent faux pas." He tried to inflect a certain righteous anger into his words, but the images recently burned into his memory kept a smirk riding the corners of his mouth.

Ray's hands came up in a familiar gesture of defense. "Honest, Fraser, I didn't know it was a dog. A pedigreed, blue-ribbon dog. I had no idea."

"I understand entirely, Ray." The smirk turned to a grin as a sort of unholy glee bubbled up from within Fraser's chest.

"I was just trying to be tidy."

"And I applaud your efforts." The sudden release of Fraser's laughter echoed sharply through the elegant neighborhood. Mrs. Abercrombie could probably hear him up at the house, and he didn't care.

Ray's anxious scowl flickered into a bright, commiserative grin at Fraser across the roof of the Goat. "I swear, I never in my life heard of such a dog as a _Shar Pei._ I thought someone had dropped a towel on the floor."

Fraser's tongue flickered briefly at his lower lip. "Perhaps detectives Huey and Dewey might interview Mrs. Abercrombie next time?"

Nodding solemnly, Ray unlocked the driver's side door of the GTO. "Yeah. But we gotta warn 'em first not to try to pick up anything off the living room carpet."

 

\--#--


End file.
